paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Contractor
|unlock = 26 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $581,000 |mag = 15 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.166 |damage = 66 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 60 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |reload_min = 1.52 |reload_max = 2.32 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = packrat |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.90|ammo_b_max = 3.15}} The Contractor is a compact assassin's pistol added with the release of the John Wick Weapon Pack. Overview The Contractor is a compact pistol with good handling but low base damage. Stats-wise, it is best comparable to the LEO or Chimano Custom, being a middling firearm that, while not excelling in any particular field, is rather well-rounded and easy to use. Overall, the Contractor functions well as a close-to-mid range backup weapon, where its low damage is not that much an issue due to its ability to land many accurate hits in a small span of time. Summary Pros: *Large magazine size and high total ammo *Well-rounded base stats *Very good base concealment that is only slightly reduced by its specific mods *Very low hip-fire spread modifier *Moderate damage Cons: *Small mod pool *Requires skills and weapon-specific mods for max performance * No concealment-increasing mods Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Achievements }} Skins Epic= Contractor-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia *The Contractor is based on John Wick's custom used in the movie. **The reload animation is the same technique employed by John Wick in the movie, during the shootout at the Red Circle club, done right after he punches a guard with the pistol and finds his gun is empty, seen here. ***The reload animation is also based off the old reload animation of the Interceptor .45, according to the animator. **Despite its popular status as Wick's personal pistol, the P30L wasn't actually used all that much, since he is usually given a new pistol at the start of every movie, or takes new ones from the corpses of the enemies he kills. The majority of its screentime happened during the course of the first film, and it's only very briefly seen at the beginning of , before being presumably destroyed in the house fire that burned down Wick's house. * Wick can be found occasionally practicing down at the safe house's target ranges with the Contractor fitted with its unique compensator. The pistol had a finalized world model even before it was formally introduced in the DLC. ** Despite him firing non-stop at the targets, Wick will not register any damage on the counter at all. *According to its receiver texture, the Contractor's marketed name is SG Master and is a product of the German company " ", the same manufacturer as the Gewehr 3, Bootleg, Little Friend 7.62, Compact 40mm, M13 9mm and Jackal. Gallery 20161021104726_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Contractor. Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:John Wick Weapon Pack